


Weiße Rose

by Vegetasan



Series: Weiße Rose [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetasan/pseuds/Vegetasan
Summary: Eine kleine Spinnerei, die man als alternative Timeline zu meinem MSP Meine Reise (auf Animexx zu finden) sehen könnte.
Series: Weiße Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734172
Kudos: 1





	Weiße Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Einleitung in die mehrteilige Geschichte.
> 
> Nehmt das Ganze nicht zu ernst, es ist wie gesagt eine kleine Spinnerei von mir und der Plotbunny wollte mich nicht loslassen

Endlich, Norvigrad lag direkt vor mir.   
Ich hatte es endlich geschafft. Nur noch über die Brücke und schnell durch die Stadt, dann wäre ich in Sicherheit. Bei meiner Flucht konnte ich nur das nötigste mitnehmen. Stiefel, meine Rüstung, auch wenn sie ziemlich ramponiert war, meine Waffen und mein Umhang. Und natürlich der spärliche Rest meiner Kleidung, die ich am Leib trug. Um nach dem Rest zu suchen hatte ich keine Zeit gehabt. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr wirklich wusste, woraus der Rest bestand.   
Ich hatte den größten Teil meiner Erinnerung verloren. Aber mir war bewusst, dass meine Habe deutlich mehr beinhaltet haben musste. Diese Sachen konnte ich aber auch nur mitnehmen, da sie deutlich zu sehen waren, als ich aus meinem Gefängnis ausbrechen konnte. Sie lagen in einem Raum, mit vielen Kisten, Truhen und Fässern, den ich durchqueren musste. Mehr konnte ich nicht zusammen suchen, denn meine Flucht würde nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben.  
Durch die Unaufmerksamkeit und Nachlässigkeit meines Schänders hatte ich endlich die Möglichkeit gehabt, zu fliehen. Er hatte zu meinem Glück die Zellentür offen gelassen, er hatte wohl gedacht, ich könne mich für lange Zeit erstmal nicht bewegen, nachdem er mit mir fertig war. Aber er hatte nicht mit meinem eisernen Willen gerechnet. Ich hatte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit und die Schmerzen angekämpft und konnte endlich fliehen.

Ich trat auf die Brücke und leider brachen in dem Moment die Wolken auf.   
Die Sonne stach in meinen Augen, dabei trug ich schon eine Augenbinde aus grobem dunklem Stoff. Ich konnte genug durch die Maschen sehen, aber meine Augen waren vor dem meisten Licht geschützt.   
Ich musste mich an der Mauer abstützen, mein Körper war kurz davor aufzugeben. Ich war bereits mehrere Wochen Unterwegs, jeden Schritt musste ich mir mühsam abzwingen, Wasser fand ich wenig, meist hatte ich nur den Regen und Nahrung fand ich noch seltener. Einige, wenige Male hatte jemand Mitleid mit mir und gab mir ein Stück altes Brot, weil sie mich für einen blinden Bettler hielten. Ich ließ sie in dem Glauben. Doch viel half es natürlich nicht.  
Bereits bevor ich fliehen konnte, war mein Körper ausgezehrt gewesen. Mit jedem Tag, der ohne Nahrung, Wasser oder Heilung verging wurde es schlimmer.   
Aber ich war kurz vor meinem Ziel, ich durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ich wankte an vielen Flüchtlingen und Händlern vorbei, die auf Einlass in die Stadt hofften. Ob sie mich so in die Stadt lassen würden wusste ich nicht, aber ich schleppte mich trotzdem weiter. Falls sie mich nicht herein ließen, wüsste ich nicht was ich tun sollte, aber ich hatte Glück, die Wache am Tor schien mich zu kennen und ließ mich ohne Probleme durch. 

Auch wenn sie mir noch eine ganze Weile schockiert hinterher gesehen hatte. Er war vielleicht zu schockiert, um anders zu reagieren, aber zumindest war ich in der Stadt und meinem endgültigen Ziel somit deutlich näher gekommen. 

Schwankend lief ich durch die Gassen. Immer wieder musste ich mich an Hauswänden festhalten, weil meine Beine unter mir nachgeben wollten.   
Obwohl es nicht warm war, lief mir der Schweiß in Strömen über den Rücken. Der Weg wurde immer schwerer, immer steiler, je näher ich meinem Ziel kam. Die Brücke zur Insel hatte ich hinter mir gelassen, ich musste es nur noch nach oben auf den Berg schaffen, dann wäre ich endlich in Sicherheit. 

Keuchend rang ich um Atem, ich war so kurz vor meinem Ziel, hatte so viel Weg hinter mich gebracht, doch die letzten Meter schienen immer länger zu werden.  
Aus Angst, jetzt so kurz vor meinem Ziel doch noch gefunden zu werden, schaute ich mich immer wieder um.   
Ich hatte alle Orte in der Stadt gemieden, an dem sich jemand aufhalten, der mich erkennen und meine Verfolger auf mich aufmerksam machen könnte. Ich hielt mich von Tavernen und dunklen Gassen fern, blieb auf dem Hauptweg mit vielen Wachen, die mir zur Not vielleicht helfen würden. 

Viele die mir entgegen kamen, musterten mich skeptisch, ließen mich aber ansonsten in Ruhe. Einige mieden mich und machten einen großen Bogen um mich. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr sauber und stank zum Himmel.   
Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum ich so schwitzte, nicht nur die Anstrengung, ich hatte überall am Körper eitrige Wunden und dementsprechend hohes Fieber. Mein Körper hatte einfach nicht mehr die Reserven, um sich schnell zu heilen. Ich heilte im Moment noch nicht mal so schnell wie ein normaler Mensch.  
Ich hatte das hölzerne Tor beinahe erreicht, doch ich konnte nicht mehr. So kurz vor meinem Ziel hatte meine Kraft mich gänzlich verlassen. Ich brach auf dem Weg zusammen. Hilfesuchend streckte ich noch eine Hand aus.  
Ich konnte kurze Zeit später hören, wie sich schwere Schritte näherten. „Ach lass doch den alten Bettler.“ Konnte ich eine Stimme hören. „Ich denke da stimmt was nicht. Er kommt mir bekannt vor.“ Rief ein anderer, ganz nah bei mir. Jemand kniete neben mir nieder, behandschuhte Finger griffen nach meinem Kinn. Mein Kopf wurde gedreht.  
„Ich muss zum Hierarchen, ich bitte um Zuflucht im Tempel.“ Flüsterte ich. „Schnell, ruf den Hauptmann!“ hörte ich den Mann rufen. Er drehte mich auf den Rücken und hob mich hoch. Er tat mir dabei weh, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft zu protestieren. Schlaff, beinahe wie tot, lag ich in seinen Armen.  
Ich wurde durch das Tor getragen, endlich in Sicherheit. Jetzt war ich sicher, ich konnte loslassen.  
„Hey, schön wach bleiben. Dir wird gleich geholfen.“ Hörte ich jedoch die Männerstimme. Ich gab einen protestierenden Laut von mir, ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr.  
Er trug mich durch einige Türen und verschiedene Gänge, es kam mir bekannt vor, als wäre ich bereits schon einmal hier gewesen, aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern ob es wirklich so gewesen war.  
„Warum bist du nicht auf deinem Posten und warum trägst den Bettler hier rein!“ wurde uns entgegengerufen. „Sie ist kein Bettler, außerdem bat sie um Zuflucht im Tempel.“ Erklärte mein Träger. Ich hörte wie jemand bei uns zum Stehen kam. „Das ist doch …, was ist passiert?“ wollte er jetzt wissen.  
„Sie brach kurz vor dem Tor zusammen. Ich habe schon jemanden zum Hauptmann geschickt.“ Konnte ich meinen Träger hören. „In Ordnung, ich übernehme sie. Informiere den Hierarchen und geh dann auf deinen Posten zurück.“ Sprach der andere Mann. Als er mich auf seine Arme nahm, musste ich vor Schmerz aufstöhnen.   
„Keine Angst, gleich helfen wir dir.“ Sprach er zu mir und ich spürte wie er los eilte. „Was ist nur mit dir passiert. Selbst der Hierarch wurde unruhig, als man auch nach Monaten nichts von dir hörte.“ Fuhr er fort. Er öffnete eine Tür und wenige Schritte später legte er mich ab. Er rief nach jemanden und fing an mir meine Sachen abzunehmen. Jemand zweites kam dazu und half ihm, sie sprachen mit einander, aber ich konnte nicht wirklich verstehen was sie sagten. Meine Sinne verließen mich immer mehr.  
Schnell lag ich fast völlig unbekleidet vor ihnen. Erst als sie mir auch die Augenbinde abnehmen wollten, fing ich an, mich zu wehren. „Nein, die muss bleiben. Meine Augen sind zu empfindlich.“ Versuchte ich flüsternd zu erklären. Es half. Sie ließen sie vorerst da. Als sie anfingen meinen Körper und meine Wunden zu reinigen, verlor ich dann doch das Bewusstsein.

Als ich später wieder zu mir kam, prüfte ich zuerst ob die Augenbinde noch vorhanden war. Ich war erleichtert, sie war noch an Ort und Stelle. Bevor ich es zulassen konnte, dass jemand meine Augen sah, musste ich zuerst mit dem Hierarchen sprechen.   
Ich konnte spüren, dass ich überall Verbände trug und ich roch den herben Kräutergeruch der Salben. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig besser, das Fieber war aktuell nicht ganz so stark und meine Haut war sauber.   
Ich atmete erleichtert auf, es war kein Traum gewesen, dass ich jetzt in Sicherheit war.   
Auf dem Beistelltisch stand eine Karaffe und ein Glas, so setzte ich mich vorsichtig auf und griff danach. Meine Hände zitterten leicht, bei der Kraftanstrengung, aber ich schaffte es mir etwas einzuschenken und trank gleich mehrere Gläser mit Wasser aus.   
Kurze Zeit später wurde es in dem Saal, in dem ich lag, etwas heller. Jemand näherte sich und trug eine Laterne in der Hand.  
„Oh schon wach? Wir hatten damit gerechnet, dass Ihr noch einige Tage schlafen würdet.“ Sprach mich die Schwester an, die zu meinem Bett gekommen war. „Ich fühle mich schon etwas besser und ich muss dringend mit dem Hierarchen sprechen.“ Antwortete ich ihr. „Aber doch nicht mitten in der Nacht!“ rief sie empört. „Es ist wichtig, dass ich mit ihm sprechen kann.“ Forderte ich erneut. „Aber er schläft jetzt. Außerdem seid Ihr immer noch zu geschwächt. Sobald Ihr das Bett verlassen könnt, werden wir weitersehen.“ Widersprach die Ordensschwester.  
Mein Magen grummelte und erinnere mich so daran, dass ich seit Tagen oder vielleicht auch Wochen nichts mehr gegessen hatte. „Soll ich Euch etwas bringen? Danach könnt Ihr vielleicht ein wenig besser schlafen.“ Fragte sie mich. Ich nickte nur. Etwas Richtiges zu Essen wäre schön. Sie eilte davon und es wurde wieder dunkler, je weiter sie sich mit der Laterne entfernte. Nur eine einzelne Kerze erhellte noch den Bereich um mein Bett. Ich schaute mich ein wenig um, ich schien in einem Krankensaal zu liegen. Links und rechts von meinem Bett waren Trennwände aus Stoff, aber so sehr ich auch lauschte, konnte ich nichts weiter hören. Ich schien völlig alleine zu sein.   
Ich legte meine Hände in den Schoss und etwas reflektierte das Kerzenlicht. Ich hob meine Hand und drehte sie leicht hin und her. 

Es war der Ring, den ich am Mittelfinger trug. Er sah aus, als wäre er aus dunklem Silber und trug das Symbol der Kirche des ewigen Feuers. Ich trug ihn schon vor meiner Flucht, es hatte mich gewundert, dass meine Kerkermeister ihn mir nicht abgenommen hatten. Ich ließ meine Hand wieder sinken, selbst sie war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Die Gelenke stachen hervor und auch die Sehnen konnte man deutlich unter der Haut erkennen.  
Meine Haut war trocken und brüchig, durch den anhaltenden Flüssigkeitsmangel. Die ständigen Kopfschmerzen, nahm ich kaum noch war, ich war schon zu sehr daran gewöhnt, genauso wie an den Hunger.  
Die Ordensschwester kam wieder und hatte eine Schale in der Hand. Sie reichte sie mir und auch einen Löffel. Es war irgendein Brei, sah nicht unbedingt appetitlich aus, roch aber umso besser. Nach Kartoffeln und Gemüse.  
Ich nahm den Löffel und fing an zu Essen. Es schmeckte sogar und leider war die Schüssel zu schnell leer. Aber ich wusste, mehr würde ich nicht vertragen. Ich reichte die Schüssel zurück und legte mich wieder in die Kissen.  
So vergingen erst Tage, dann Wochen. Sobald ich aufwachte bekam ich etwas zu Essen, etwas zu trinken stand immer auf dem Beistelltisch. Als ich darum bat, bekam ich statt dem Wasser Milch und auch Saft. Dies half ebenfalls dabei, wieder auf ein gesundes Körpergewicht zu kommen. Nach dem Essen durfte ich mich frisch machen und sollte dann weiterschlafen.   
Die ersten Tage war das kein Problem, mein Körper forderte die Ruhe. Aber nach und nach wurde ich immer unruhiger, ich wollte nicht nur im Bett liegen. So gaben sie mir etwas, das mich ruhig hielt und beim Einschlafen half. Meine Verletzungen verheilten und nach und nach gewann ich wieder an Gewicht.  
Aber den Hierarchen hatte ich bisher nicht treffen können. Ich sei noch zu schwach, hieß es immer. Je kräftiger ich wurde, desto länger durfte ich wach bleiben und später auch, für wenige Augenblicke das Bett verlassen. Erst immer nur, um den Nachttopf zu benutzen, später auch einige Schritte durch den Krankensaal machen. Danach war ich immer fertig, aber jeden Tag schaffte ich einige Schritte mehr. Wenn es keiner mitbekam, machte ich noch einige andere Übungen. Im Bett konnte ich Situps machen und mit der Wasserkaraffe stärkte ich meine Armmuskulatur heimlich. Ich hielt sie am langen Arm ausgestreckt oder verwendete sie als Gewicht, beim Armbeugen.  
Durch das, was mein Kerkermeister mir angetan hatte, machte ich schnellere Fortschritte, dass ich dafür mehr Nahrung benötigte, war ein kleiner Preis.

Dann war es irgendwann soweit. Ein Hexenjäger kam zu mir. Er hatte ein Bündel Stoff unter dem Arm. Sein Gesicht kam mir vertraut vor, aber ich konnte es nicht zuordnen.  
„Guten Morgen. Jetzt sehen wir uns das dritte Mal und doch ist es ebenfalls hier.“ Begrüßte er mich lächelnd. „Das dritte Mal?“ fragte ich ihn verwirrt.  
„Ah, du erinnerst dich nicht? Es wurde so etwas angedeutet. Ich bin Hauptmann Graden. Ich habe den Posten von Hauptmann Menge übernommen.“ „Caleb.“ Seufzte ich traurig und unterbrach ihn so. „Ja, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen, war es nach dem Vampirangriff. Ich hatte dich hierhergebracht. Das zweite Mal, war einige Tage später. Kurz bevor du verschwunden bist.“   
Ich nickte nur und schaute auf die Narbe an meinem Unterarm, aber erinnern konnte ich mich trotzdem nicht. Ich konnte sie dem Vorfall nur zuordnen, da einige aus dem Tempel mir die Geschichte erzählt hatten und diese Narbe, das Wunder des ewigen Feuers sehen wollten.

„Ich habe dir Kleidung mitgebracht, wir werden gleich zu dem Hierarchen gehen.“ Er öffnete das Bündel, darin lagen eine dunkle Hose und eine helle Bluse, die die Schultern frei ließ. Er hatte mir auch leichte Stiefel aus Leder mitgebracht. Ich stand auf und streckte mich. Ich drehte dem Hauptmann den Rücken zu und zog mein Hemd aus, das ich zurzeit trug.  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als seine Finger über die Narben an meinem Rücken fuhren. „Man hat dich ausgepeitscht?“ fragte er geschockt. Ich nickte, „Ja, 50 Hiebe, aber das ist mitunter das harmloseste, was sie mir angetan haben.“ Presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hervor und zog mich schnell an. Ohne weitere Worte folgte ich Graden, erst durch das Lazarett und dann durch den Tempel, bis zu einer großen, reich verzierten Tür.   
Davor standen zwei Wachen. Graden drückte mir aufmunternd die Schulter, „Ich kann dich nur bis hier begleiten.“ Sprach er noch, ehe er den Wachen das Zeichen gab, um mir die Tür zu öffnen. Ich atmete tief ein und straffte die Schultern, bevor ich eintrat.  
Der Raum, den ich betrat, war groß, wenn nicht sogar riesig. Die Wände hatten farbenfrohe Wandmalereien, die verschiedenste Szenen rund um das ewige Feuer zeigten. Von der Tür bis zu dem Thron, der im hinteren Drittel des Raumes stand, führte ein Teppich. Gesäumt wurde er in regelmäßigen Abständen von Säulen. Zwischen den Säulen standen Wachsoldaten.  
Ich folgte dem Teppich, bis zu den Stufen, die zu dem Thron führten. Dort saß der Hierarch. Um Ehrerbietung zu fordern, streckte er seine Hand mit dem Siegelring vor. Ich stieg eine Stufe empor, fiel auf die Knie und küsste seinen Ring.  
„Eure Eminenz.“ Sprach ich ihn an, als er seine Hand zurückzog. Allerdings blieb ich auf den Knien und hielt den Blick gesenkt.  
„Ich sehe, es geht dir endlich besser. Warum ersuchst du die Zuflucht im Tempel mein Kind? Und wer hat dir das angetan?“ wollte er wissen.  
Ich schluckte. „Es waren Hexer, eure Eminenz. Ihr hattet die ganze Zeit recht, genauso wie mein Caleb. Hexer sind Monster. Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte nach Eurem Brief sofort wieder hierher zurück kehren sollen.“ Schluchzte ich und warf mich vor dem Hierarchen auf den Boden.  
„Jeder darf Fehler machen. Was haben die Hexer dir angetan mein Kind?“ fragte er wohlwollend.  
„Ich war verflucht und schwer verwundet. Durch den Fluch war ich dem Körper eines Monsters gefangen und lag im Sterben. Aber anstatt mich in Frieden sterben zulassen, wollten sie um jeden Preis den Fluch brechen.“ Versuchte ich zu erklären.  
„Nun, es scheint löblich, dass sie dich retten wollten, aber sag, was war der Preis?“ wollte er wissen.  
Ich schniefte, „Zum Teil meine Erinnerungen, nur zum kleinsten Teil habe ich sie bisher wiederbekommen und meine Menschlichkeit. Als sie mit dem Fluch nicht weiterkamen, kam der Kaiser aus irgendeinem Grund hinzu. Er ließ seine Magier und die Hexer zusammen an mir experimentieren. Irgendwann hatte ich dann tatsächlich meinen menschlichen Körper zurück, aber die Magier und einer der Hexer machten einfach weiter. Irgendwann konnte ich fliehen und schlug mich bis hierher durch.“ Schluchzte ich.  
Der Hierarch kniete sich zu mir und zog mich wieder auf die Knie. „Was waren das für Experimente, mein Kind?“ wollte er aufrichtig besorgt wissen.  
Die Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht. Ich hob eine Hand und zog die Augenbinde ab, blickte aber weiterhin auf den Boden.  
Er legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn und hob es an, damit er mir in das Gesicht sehen konnte. „Zeig es mir.“ Forderte er und ich schaute ihn an. Langsam hob ich die Augen zu ihm. Als ich seinem Blick begegnete, wurden seine Augen groß. „Unmöglich!“ hauchte er, als er mir in die Augen starrte.

**Author's Note:**

> Weitere Teile werden folgen.
> 
> Lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet


End file.
